


Love is not meant to be hidden

by Nabila



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jon is a Targaryen and rich, Secret Relationship, cause that's the only thing I can write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabila/pseuds/Nabila
Summary: Jon and Sansa have been in a secret relationship for five months. Now Sansa is tired about it and wants them to be out in the open as a couple. Will Jon agree with her?





	1. Chapter 1

“Are we ever going to tell them? Our families and friends…I want them to know, I’m tired of hiding.” Sansa sighed on Jon’s neck while lying on his bed in his apartment out of town, in the countryside far away from the lousy King’s Landing. It was Sansa’s favorite place, where no one would see them, where they could be a couple for those few days before going back to normality and hiding again from everyone. 

It’d been going on for five months, sneaking around, stealing kisses at any chance, and having sex in her car in abandoned places. Just stolen moments really. It had been all so thrilling and so exciting to hide from everyone, but the thrill was soon replaced by a constant fear that what they had would never be out in the open, at least that was Sansa’s own concern since Jon was apparently fine with them hiding without discussing the big elephant in the room.

“I don’t think it’s the right time, San. Wait a little bit more, please.” He closed this eyes, but he felt hers on him. Angry eyes he could sense.

“I know you’re angry,” he added, “but…my family…it’s complicated.They’re not easy people to please…”

“You have to please them? really? Who you're dating is none of their business!”

“Sansa, do you think my dad is the type of parent who would let his son be free to date anyone that doesn’t fit his image of the perfect girl who deserves to be linked with us? with the Targaryens?”

Sansa blinked once. One single blink. “you mean a girl like me.” She straightened up to look down on him questioning the seriousness of his words.

Jon sighed realizing what he had just implied that he didn’t really mean, “no, no, no I didn’t mean that.”

“Yeah, you meant that. I get it.” she stoically said as she was instantly on her feet looking for her clothes.

“No, you misunderstood,” he leaped out of bed putting on his sweatpants, “it’s just that I know he’d be harsh at first and skeptical, he’s a tough man Sansa. You don’t know him!” How did he even get out of that without hurting her?

“Oh no, I get it Jon. I’m not the kind of girl that can officially date a Targaryen, I’m not on your social level,right? I don’t come from a wealthy family, I’m not the heir of some multi-million dollar company, I don’t wear high-end clothes designed by famous fashion designer, I don’t own 50 cars, a jet or 20 apartments and I don’t go every weekend to fancy restaurants and exclusive parties hosted by some spoiled brat.” She said in one breath, describing Jon’s exact, precise life she wasn't a part of, a life that was everything that she wasn’t and she didn’t have.

“You’re exaggerating, it’s not what I said!”

“You sure? you tell me that your family would accept the fact that I’m not rich? that my dad is a simple employee working in a small bank and my mom is a teacher? that they barely gain enough money to make ends meet with five children? Would they be happy about me when you could be with some beautiful heiress?”

“No,” he stated the truth because lying would bring no good to their confrontation and he wanted her to know, “They wouldn’t be happy….at first.”

And then she spat out the most dreaded question, “do YOU accept that? Am I enough for you or you’re afraid to ruin your reputation with me by your side in public?”

He didn’t answer right away as she thought he would. She truly believed that he would say yes without hesitating to such a simple question. But he did hesitate. He flinched and hesitated. And it hurt, it stung her heart to the core.

She didn’t care what his family thought about her, she only cared about Jon and only Jon. She trusted him. The reason why they had started their relationship hiding from everyone was because they were both not sure of where that was going and it was pointless to come out and having everyone's eyes on them. Besides, Sansa knew her father wasn't very fond of the Targaryens and dating one would be a bit of a struggle for him to accept, nonetheless at some point she was certain he'd accept it if that made her happy.

Sansa was sure Jon wanted to hide to protect her from the attention she'd get that came along with the Targaryen family, she knew he valued her and her social status didn’t matter to him like his own family.

She was sure until that moment when he flinched and hesitated with those widened eyes and his mouth slightly agape, as though he had to ponder over it. He was stuck and not saying a word.

She realized he had never considered that possibility to be an official couple one day, to introduce her to his family as his girlfriend, to take her to one of those parties organized by his friends and finally meet them all. He had never considered that a valuable option to take into account, whereas that was all she dreamed of, all she desired for their life together. She was aware five months was not a long time, not enough to actually settle down or make it official, yet when she had locked eyes with him that morning in the cafeteria in Winterfell while on vacation she knew he was the one for her.

Well, maybe she was wrong after all and her instinct, her heart, her head had played with her.

Long seconds of utter silence and that was it for Sansa.

“Oh.” She averted her gaze from him after suddenly feeling ashamed for having feelings and expectations not reciprocated.

He cursed at himself for not saying anything to her and hurried to answer as he should have without second thoughts, “I’m not afraid of any of that, Sansa. Why did you even ask? For the thousandth time, I don’t care! I want you by my side,” he raised his voice and stepped towards her to grab her arm as she was roughly picking up all of her stuff thrown on the floor, “money and social status is my family’s concern, not mine.” he said in a sweet voice with his eyes pleading her to believe him.

“You don’t seem that sure,” she was ready to instantly rush off and disappear before the shame and embarrassment would make her burst into tears in front of him which would only worsen the whole situation, “I get it. It was probably just fun for you, I’m going now.”

“No, no, no, no, no,” he stopped her, “It wasn’t for fun! Sansa, we were just making love ten minutes ago, you can’t believe that it was just for fun!”

She disentangled herself from his grasp and sighed. “Men lie all the time. You’re rich and handsome and you wanted a girl like me to fool and joke around with. I just made the mistake to misinterpret what we were.” She said with a deep sadness in her voice.

“You can’t really say that. I chose the wrong words to explain myself, but you know I love you.”

She shrugged, “then if you really love me, why are we still hiding from everyone? You are not a kid and nothing is keeping you from standing up to your father. Love cannot be hidden, Jon and you're willing to hide it for as long as possible. At the end I’m just not that important for that leap and in a way I get it, five months is nothing serious, nothing to change your life for.”

“You’re worth any change in my life, Sansa.” he confessed with tears in his eyes.

“That’s a pity you hardly show it to me. I can't go on like this, I don't want to hide anymore. Goodbye, Jon.”

And with that she left hoping he'd scream the magical words she wished to hear  _"we're going to tell them",_ but he never did it and let her go. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typo :)

“Sansa, please pick up the phone. We have to talk, it’s all been a misunderstanding, we can figure things out. I don’t want to lose you, you left and I feel miserable. Please, when you hear this message, call me. I love you.”

That was the tenth message Jon left to Sansa since she had walked out of the room that morning, he was driving home trying to figure out what to do. What should he do now? fix things with Sansa? tell his parents? and then what? He wanted it to work, he wanted to give Sansa what she deserved, yet deep down he knew things would never be the way he wished, and how she dreamt to be.

His parents would never accept their relationship, he knew them all too well to hope in the exhibition of love and acceptance from any member of the Targaryen clan. It was the reason why he had put so much effort into protecting Sansa from the judgmental looks, the haughty attitude, the uncomfortable questions and the subtle hints at her social status. Jon truly feared the day they would meet her and treat her poorly.

He had to find a way to be with her and make her happy without having his family be in their way. How though? Was that even possible to happen?

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Sansa was calling her mom from her small apartment she shared with her dear friend Jeyne, “do you still have a bed for me?”

“Sansa!” Cat cheered, “of course, darling. Come whenever you want, is something troubling you?” she asked a bit worried by her trembling voice.

“Nothing serious, I have a week off and I miss home, that’s all,” she lied.

“Well, we’ll be waiting for you. Your dad will be so glad to see you.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to see you all. I’m leaving tomorrow morning, I’ll text you when I’m on my way. Love you, mom.”

She hung up the phone and breathed heavily, still not quite sure whether she was going to tell the whole truth to her family or not. After all, it was over with Jon and soon enough everything would be back to the way things were before Jon came into her life, was it worthy it to spill it all out for a five month fling? Maybe it wasn't worth it all the fuss.

“Nothing serious, uh?” Jeyne spoke as she was standing at the threshold of the door.

“Just need to relax a little bit, what’s so strange about it?”

“You’ve just come home with your beautiful big, blue eyes reddened and you didn’t even ask me if someone called you which you always do every single time you come home. What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, Jeyne. It’s been a hard six months and I need a few days with my family," Sansa faked a smile, but Jeyne knew her friend too well to actually believe her.

“mmm why don’t I believe you? You’ve been very sketchy lately and I have a few options in my mind, but…I’d like for you to tell me. It hurts me that you keep things from me, you never do!!” Jeyne sounded offended and hurt, but Sansa knew very well that was her way to get people tell her things.

Sansa side-eyed her, “alright…now that it’s over, I may as well tell you, it won’t hurt anyone.”

“What? what? what? what’s over?”

Sansa sighed, a sigh of relief for finally telling someone the truth boiling inside her, “I dated someone for five months, we were hiding the whole time so it was all sneaking around and seeing each other where no one could see us together. We had this apartment to be together for the weekend…that’s why I was gone.”

“uh uh so you going to conventions for the weekend for work was all bullshit?”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I didn’t wanna lie to you, but you know…”

Jeyne sat beside her on the bed and patted her shoulder, “what happened?”

“We fought and now it’s over. Nothing special, it lasted five months and boom, it blew up in my face. Now, it’s over.” she was nervesously fidgeting and avoiding Jayne's gaze, unsure of what she was afraid of.

“Who is he? do I know him?”

“well…his name is Jon.”

“Jon. mmmmm I don’t know any Jon,” she said thoughtfully

“Targaryen.” Sansa barely whispered.

“FUCK!” Jeyne shouted, “YOU FUCKED JON TARGARYEN???”

“shhhhhh why are you yelling???”

“Maybe because you slept for five months with Jon Fucking Targaryen! How did you even do it???” Jeyne squeaked dying to know all the details of the secret affair between her best friend and the sexiest heir of a multi-million dollar company.

“We met in Winterfell in a small cafeteria, I was drinking my morning coffee and he approached me just like normal guy, very nice and polite,” Sansa smiled at the memory of that first, very awkward encounter. She remembered how he looked like the most confident man the second he entered the cafeteria,and how she flushed and felt utterly intimidated the moment he had laid eyes on her, but as soon as he attempted to start a conversation as he sat on the booth beside her, he turned out to be clumsy and shy, something she had never expected from a Targaryen, especially from him. She had been both amused and intrigued by his awkwardness and his questionable, disastrous way to flirt with her, it worked though. It worked to the point of breaking her heart eventually.

In retrospect, maybe that had been all a farce he put up to have a fling and have his fun while it lasted. Maybe.

“WOW I can’t believe it!!” Jeyne was clearly thrilled by the news and Sansa could understand why considering Jon was the wealthiest and most eligible bachelor in Westeros.

“I get the fuss, but there’s no fuss anymore. We kinda dated, if that’s what it was and we’re not anymore. End of story.” With that she stood up and started to unpack her suitcase to show the break up was not affecting her. 

“That man hit on you. YOU!! Like, that’s incredible…” Jeyne kept on rambling, totally missing the point that the relationship was indeed over.

“Is that so hard to believe?” Sansa smashed a pile of clothes in her hands on the bed and sternly looked at her friend a bit hurt by the implication.

“No, I mean..you’re gorgeous and smart, but he’s a Targaryen…he’s…he’s…”

“What??”

Jeyne sighed and by the look on her face it seemed she was going to say something serious, “ we've not been raised like the Targaryens or the Lannisters or the Martells, we don't belong in their world, we don't even know how it is like because we're not allowed to be a part of it. And we never will!"

"How would you know about that?"

"When I was little my mom was a housekeeper, she would come home and tell my dad all about the Lannisters life, how Cersei was a spoiled brat who went shopping everyday and complained about my mom not properly cleaning up the house, or how Tywin was a haughty bastard who would treat her like a dog and Tyrion? he's...”

"ok, but that's the Lannisters," Sansa cut her off, "they're horrible people, we all know that. Everybody knows that, even Jon is intolerant to Tywin."

"They might be the worst, but the other families are no different. They will always look down on us because of our social status, keep that in mind."

Sansa nodded, “Jon knew it all along it wouldn't last," she chuckled, "I'm so stupid."

“You’re not stupid, maybe a bit naive at times, but not stupid.”

Sansa meekly sat again on her bed and ducked her head in embarrassment, “I am. I asked for more, Jeyne. Instead of seeing our differences, I asked him for more than constant hiding because I was tired to hide all the time, to invent excuses to go out with him and to lie to you. In the last month everything got more exhausting for me to handle, I barely saw him due to his work dinners and family gatherings and obviously his friends to hang out with, so I asked him when we'd tell everybody. Smart move," she said sarcastically. 

“What did he tell you?”

"To wait a bit more because it wasn't the right time. It was never the right time truth be told, so I broke up with him. I guess it was really for the best.”

“He just let you go without saying anything? Maybe he’s changed his mind and…”

“No. You’re right about his world, I was...fooling myself. But that's ok, it's only been five months and I can move on quickly."

Jeyne wasn't very certain of the "move on quickly" part, she humored her anyway though and nodded, “I’m sorry, Sansa. Do you need something? Anything at all? Food? Movie? A punching bag with his face on it?” she joked to make Sansa light up a little bit.

Sansa chuckled, “no, thank you. I just need to sleep before the long drive to my parents', but I promise that we’ll be doing something together when I get home.”

Sansa finished unpacking her stuff to do a quick laundry when she saw her phone lighting up and read Jon's name who was calling her for the hundredth time. She took the phone and turned it off. 

 

* * *

 

  
“Jon! You’re home, finally.” Jon’s mom, Lyanna, festively greeted him in the hall of their mansion.

Jon grunted, the last thing he needed was his mom filling his head with the usual frivolous stuff that he could barely give a fuck about, “Yeah, I’m home. I’m going upstairs and take a bath,” he said as he was carrying his small suitcase from the failed weekend in Winterfell with Sansa, ready to dive in a hot bathtub.

She smiled scrutinizing him up and down, “before you go, I want to warn you that your father and I are going to host a small dinner tomorrow night.”

He sighed, “alright, gonna be out anyway.”

“No, Sir. You’ll be here, all cleaned up with your suit and possibly with your best manners,” she clarified.

“Why? Is this some business dinner?”

“Not properly, it is more…a pleasing one.”

“Why am I requested then? You and dad can deal about this, I don't fucking care." He was not in the mood to entertain anyone after the disastrous break up with Sansa and he was being a jerk. He knew that.

“Watch your tongue!!” she scolded him, "is that a way to talk?"

“Sorry, mom. I’m just tired," he lied.

“Anyway, we invited the Martells for a very intimate dinner and their daughter Arianne will be joining us. I was hoping you would keep her company, you are around the same age, you must have many things to talk about, don't you think?”

“Where is this going?  Why should I stay with her if it's an intimate dinner? We all going to chat and talk about random stuff." Jon wasn't stupid, he knew what his mom was concocting and he wanted her to say it out loud. 

“The Martells are a great family, we have an enormous amount of respect for them, therefore we were thinking about a possible union that would only strengthen our families bond, especially now that we're in business with them.”

“Mom..." Jon was exhausted by his mom's word game. 

“Arianne is a beautiful, charming and well-read girl. She’s graduated in King’s Landings University with the highest of grades, she speaks six languages and is the heiress of an important empire, exactly like you. She’s the perfect match for you and our family.”

He chuckled, “seriously mom? are we going for an arranged marriage?”

“Arranged? no one talked about marriage!”

“well, as far as you’re describing her seems like I really don’t have a choice in this.”

“You do have a choice, but I’m fairly sure she’ll catch your eyes and she’ll conquer your heart. She’s a delicious woman and it’s impossible not to love her.”

She was already playing the loving mother-in-law and Jon wondered what she would think about Sansa and how she would treat her as daughter-in-law. Perhaps that was the time to tell her the truth, even if he wasn't with Sansa anymore, he couldn't lie and pretend he wanted to know another girl, because he didn't want to. 

“Except, I cannot choose who I love," he said then to introduce the topic.

“You’ll love her, trust me.”

“The thing is, I’m not interested. I'm sure she's as great as you say, but I don't care.”

“and why? you just have to know the girl, nothing more.” Lyanna was clearly losing her patience with her son.

“I can do as you ask me, I can be there and chat with her, but surely it won't go as you've planned.” He was nervous and unsure of his mother's reaction, yet he was ready to let it all out without regret, "I'm in love with another girl and as soon as I'm going to win her back, I want you to meet her."

Lyanna closed her eyes for a moment, “you mean the redhead you’ve been secretly seeing for months? If that's her then no, my son. You won't be dating her anymore."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and all the love. I wasn't able to reply, but I read all of them and i'm so happy you like this fic. 
> 
> Sorry for any typo, but I'm going to work now and I can't revise it.

Jon widened his eyes in shock, “you know?”

“Of course we know,” Lyanna said angrily, “you’ve been acting strangely lately and we were worried.”

“How do you know? did you follow me? did you hire someone? I don’t understand because I tried to hide it so well from everyone…” and then it hit him. Sansa was right. He was more concerned about hiding from everyone other than focusing on the very relationship he was in. He was more worried about his family’s reaction to his own relationship than to live it fully as Sansa had simply asked him of, and he ended up hurting her because of his stubbornness. If she could listen to the words he just said, she’d be even more disappointed and heartbroken. 

“We don’t hire people for such personal matters, unless it’s a serious one. Your father saw you with the girl in a restaurant outside King’s Landing while he was with some clients, apparently you didn’t plan on hiding that well."

"Maybe not."

"I thought she was some girl you were seeing occasionally, but then you kept going out alone at the same time, the same hour and leaving all weekends with no friend, no girl that I know of and I connected all the dots...not just an occasional girl, right?" she explained as Jon smile sarcastically at his mother, always a wonderful, brilliant woman who could have done a lot more with her life, but just settled with the Targaryen benefits his father offered to her.

"She never was, I was waiting the right time to tell you because I knew you wouldn't accept her."

"Your father says she seems a nice girl, very beautiful," she commented, "but she's not Targaryen material."

“Targaryen material? what are we? who do you think we are? better than others?”

“We are an important, powerful family. We have an imagine to maintain which means that the people who marry into the family need to come from prestigious families as well and as far as I’m concerned the redhead is not, am I wrong?”

“Obviously she’s not, or you’d already know her and you’d already love her. You’re just a bunch of entitled assholes, that’s who you are and I was on my way to become just like you for the sake of this fucking family.” He shouted in the grip of anger and frustration. 

“Watch.Your. Tongue. Jon.” She warned him.

He snorted, “does it hurt? the truth? It stings, I know that.”

“Jon,” she said quietly, “I know it’s great to fall in love and to have dreams, but you have to understand you have responsibilities concerning this family. You’re the Targaryen heir, all the expectations for our family and our company will fall on you some day and by that time, you will be married with someone deserving of the Targaryen name,”

“What is wrong with Sansa? Why isn’t she right?”

“Sansa. That’s her name. Well, she wasn’t raised to marry a Targaryen, I know that. She probably lives in the suburb and arguably didn’t attend the best schools like you or, again, Arianne. She doesn’t know our world and how it works, marrying you among all people would be too much of a burden.”

“Marriage should not be a burden to carry on your shoulder!! it shouldn’t be about business and money!!” He shouted from the top of his lungs, “It may be hard, but it should be about love, first and foremost.”

“No one said you have to marry out of duty. There are other girls other than Arianne who are fit to this family, we’re not obliging you to marry her. You can fall in love with someone more appropriate to this family.”

“But I don’t want to. I’m in love with Sansa and if that doesn’t make you and this family happy, it’s none of my business.”

“It should be. You’re tied to this family and it comes with responsibilities and duties others do not have. That’s the consequence for having everything you want, the consequence of the privileges we’ve been giving you since you were born.”

“I’ll always be grateful for everything, mom. But I love Sansa, she’s the woman I want to be with and that’s all I’m asking you to accept. Besides, you don’t know her yet. She’s beautiful, smart, she has the highest grades and she’s aspiring to become a journalist, to travel and be recognized for her hard work. She’s sweet, nice and polite, but she doesn’t lack ambition, why wouldn’t you like her?”

“Aspiring to make the Targaryen name greater is what we’re working for. A woman who aspires to work, to travel as a journalist, to empower herself is impressive and I wish her the best for her future, but it’s not the type of woman a Targaryen would marry. She’s no fit for us.”

“I don’t care, mom. I love her and that is enough for me as it should be for you. I’m going back to her and I’ll keep dating her as I’ve done in the past five months, with the only difference that we’re going to be officially dating this time,” that was what Sansa asked him to say, the confidence she was looking for when she most felt vulnerable and unsure of their relationship. He had the determination and he was champing at the bit to show it to Sansa and make her believe in him, again.

“You’re going to listen to your mother and do as she requests of you,” a well known voice boomed into the hall. Rhaegar, Jon’s father, was right behind his wife with his tall figure and luminous blond hair.

“No, I refuse.” He shook his head, “and you cannot make me.”

“If we cancel this dinner, we risk to lose a great business partner and create enemies we do not need. I don’t care about the girl you think you love, you’re going to present yourself and behave. Is that clear, son?” Rhaegar was surely a man you couldn’t say no to, a man who only demanded and never asked.

Jon was conflicted, he’s say not for the first to his father, but he wasn’t the type of man who created drama in the family, especially when it came to business, “Clear.” He forced himself to say.

“Good,” Lyanna chimed into the palpable tension between father and son.

Rhaegar merely gave a single nod and headed towards his office, he stopped though to make one thing very clear, “I expect you to treat Arianne like a Queen, she needs to feel appreciated and welcome in our house and only you could make sure of that to happen.”

“Only for tomorrow,” Jon replied with no hesitation.

“We’ll see,” and that was how Rhaegar always had the last word in a conversation.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sansa!! before you leave, I need to tell you something.” Jeyne was screaming while running in the bathroom as Sansa was taking a relaxing bath.

“What exactly?”

Jeyne sat on the edge of the tub, “I did a thing,” she scrunched her nose.

“What thing?” 

“Will you promise to not get mad?”

“What did you do?” Sansa asked a bit irritated.

“Promise?”

“I promise to not get mad, what's all about?” she huffed.

“Remember last week when I asked you if you could come with me to this work dinner because I had a tall blond guy I wanted you to know?”

“Yes, I said no…for obvious reason.”

“Well, I may have forgotten to tell my boss you weren’t coming and you’re counted into this dinner/party he’s hosting next week.”

Sansa was clearly perplexed, “It’s next week, you can tell them I’m not coming.”

Jeyne pressed her lips and gave her best friend one of her usual innocent look, “please? I know you got a lot on your mind and I wouldn’t ask you if this wasn’t important, but it is because this may decide my fate in the company and if I tell them you’re not coming anymore they’re gonna see me as untrustworthy. I need to keep this job. Badly.” She begged in desperate need of a yes.

“Do you really need me?”

“Yes. And you won’t be alone, this guy I wanted you to know is nice and he needs to know more people. It’s not a dating thing, just….making friends and chit chatting, I know you can do it, people usually love you and if they love you, then they're gonna love me.” She smiled hopeful she convinced Sansa to come.

“If it’s important, I’ll come.”

“Really?”

“You’ve always been understanding with me and very helpful when I need it, so I’ll do this for you, but…forget it with the tall guy, ok?" she warned her to let her know there was no intention in dating or whatsoever.

"I'm not asking you anything, just to talk with him."

"What’s his name?”

“Dickon Tarly."

“Tarly, Tarly. I’ve already heard that name, are you sure I haven’t met him yet?”

“Impossible. He’s new to the Capital and actually doesn’t know anyone here, unless you know another Tarly."

“Whatever, I'm coming. At least I'm not gonna think about Jon again."

 

* * *

 

 

One Week Later

 

  
“Sansa, you’re home.” Jeyne was sitting on the sofa watching tv and a pile of newspapers and magazines scattered next to her and on the floor. She didn’t look quite happy to see her friend back home.

“Yep, I love my family but it’s time to go back to my life,” she smiled as she headed to her bedroom.

Jeyne immediately stood up and started to gather all things spread around her as fast as possible. She didn’t need to see, she didn’t need to read.

“Jeyne, I was thinking about the party with your boss and your colleagues,” Sansa screamed from her room, “what am I supposed to wear?”

“ermm…something nice, but not too much, it’s a simple dinner. Don't worry about it.” She was panicking, literally panicking.

 _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ she whispered to herself as she was cursing for buying all that stuff without thinking that Sansa would be back home very soon.

“what are you doing? what’s all that stuff?” When she heard Sansa entering the living room, Jeyne stared at her with her eyes wide open, she could barely breathe.

"Nothing?”

“So many newspapers and magazines. What’s the news?” she reached out to take one of the many in her arms.

“Nope,” she swiveled, “my stuff. You don’t touch it.”

“Seriously?”

She nodded and ran in her room, but Sansa made it in time to catch one of the magazines and she read the cover out loud. 

 

**“The most wanted bachelor of Westeros has found his soulmate?**

**Jon Targaryen seen with the heiress Arianne Martell in an intimate night out.**

**A reliable source says the couple seemed to be quite comfortable around each other and a new romance is coming. "**

  
Sansa blankly stared at the pic of Jon and Arianne in an ice cream shop, eating their gelato and laughing.

“Sansa, are you ok?” she heard Jeyne's voice behind her.

Sansa turned around and said “Is this Dickon still available?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be straightforward about this: any comment that questions this little unimportant one-shot because of how "unrealistic" and "stupid" it is will be deleted immediately. It's about feelings and emotions between the characters, not about making it a whole plot about it. 
> 
> If you don't like it and you find faults in this, don't even waste your time in typing your thoughts. 
> 
> Sorry for sounding so harsh but I'm tired of negativity and people questioning what I write. I do it for fun in my free time and when I only receive negative comments it gets frustrating. Thank you for understanding. I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
